


Flavourful Kisses

by aliythefangirl



Series: Hope & Landon’s Sexy Adventures [28]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Chapstick Challenge, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Masturbation, Light Bondage, Sex Toys, Stripping, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27378112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliythefangirl/pseuds/aliythefangirl
Summary: Hope and Landon try the Chapstick Challenge with some naughty rules thrown in.
Relationships: Landon Kirby & Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Series: Hope & Landon’s Sexy Adventures [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827628
Kudos: 14





	Flavourful Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Full disclosure: This idea comes from @Legacy4Hope’s Instagram!

“So what is this, exactly?” Landon asked as he eyed the little silky bag and silky blindfold with some cotton rounds.

“A challenge. There’s ten flavours of Chapstick in that bag. You have to keep the blindfold on while I put it on. Then you have to guess what flavour it’s supposed to be, after kissing me.” Hope replied

“Every time you get it right, you get a point and get to remove a piece of my clothes.” Hope announced

“If you get it wrong, clothes go back on. If I still I have clothes on by the end of it, there’ll be a punishment. If I don’t, there’ll be a reward of your choosing.” Hope added it.

“And this blindfold?” He asked

“From a kit of something I want to try out later.” Hope responded.

Yeah, something she ordered. Somethings for her and then somethings for them.

Landon looked at her questionably but eventually decided that was a question for another day.

Hope had her hand stretched out to him, with the silky blindfold in it.

He took it and spilled it on over his head and eyes.

“Let’s start simple.” she whispered as she put on Cherry Chapstick and kissed him, a gentle teasing peck. She hid the tube under the pillow

He licked at his lips and smiled as he pulled off his blindfold.

“Cherry.” He replied as he pulled the blindfold off his face

She grabbed the tube from under the pillow and gave it to him.

“Right.” She said, smiling.

“Come here.” He said as his hands went to her sweater, unbuttoning it, deliberately staying at the buttons around her chest for longer than he had to, causing her breath to hitch.

The sweater was soon removed.

“Blindfold down now.” Hope commanded, as she wiped it off with one of the cotton rounds

He slid it back down as Hope slid her hand back into the bag.

She slid it on, and leaned over to kiss him.

He leaned in to kiss her.

“I want to say peppermint?” He whispered

“Sorry, babe. Candy cane.” Hope replied, pulling off his blindfold and showing him it.

She then slid her sweater on, buttoning it back up.

“Ugh.” He moaned as he slid his blindfold back down on.

She grabbed another tube, after wiping off the previous one, and slid it on.

He leaned into her and kissed her, more passionate this time. This time, his hands ran slightly up her thighs.

“Watermelon.” He said after breaking the kiss, bringing the blindfold up.

She nodded and he moved up her skirt to pull down her tights.

She let out a soft moan as she felt his glorious hands run down her legs as he moved her tights off.

He slid his blindfold down and she rubbed the off the previous chapstick before returning to the bag. She grabbed a tube and slid it on before kissing him.

“Vanilla...no coffee...no vanilla...ugh..” he moaned.

“Vanilla latte, babe. You still lose.” She said back as she put her tights back on.

“That’s a technicality!” He yelled. She smirked as she wiped off and put more on.

They kissed, hungry for a minute.

“Cotton candy, love.” He said after raising his blindfold.

“Yes.” She said as his hands returned to her legs, pulling down her tights again.

He smirked before pulling down the blindfold. She wiped it off before applying another tube.

Kissing him, growing almost intoxicated by it, until he broke it.

“Strawberry.” He whispered, pulling up the blindfold, and she nodded.

His hands returned to fiddling with her buttons on her sweater, again taking too damn long at her chest as he pulled it off.

The blindfold came back down. She wiped it off and reapplied another flavour.

Kissing him again, almost dipping her hand in between his legs as she did so, and he then broke it.

“Su-Sugar cookie.” He said, laughing as he rose the blindfold.

“Yeah.” She said as his hands went up her skirt and pulled off her lacy panties.

Her breath hitched. His hands came back up and pulled down the blindfold.

She wiped off the previous flavour and replaced it with another one.

He leaned in to kiss her again and her arms went around his neck.

“Hope...” he muttered after breaking the kiss.

“What flavour?” She asked

“Grape.” He replied, pulling up the blindfold.

“Right.” She agreed and he pulled off her top.

The blindfold came down as she wiped the flavoured chapstick off and reapplied it with another flavour.

They leaned into each other as they began to kiss. The kiss got heavy and hot as their lips met.

She was the one to break it.

“Coconut.” He whispered, his breath heavy and hitched as he moved the blindfold over his head.

“Yes.” She whispered as he pulled off her skirt, leaving only in her bra. The blindfold came back down as he used a cotton round to wipe the chapstick off her.

She then grabbed the last of the tubes before applying it and kissing him, almost trying to devour him. The kiss broke.

“Pumpkin spice.” He murmured.

“Close. Pumpkin pie.” She stated as she pulled up her skirt.

“That’s not fair.” He whispered as he pouted.

She pulled off his blindfold, only for her to slip some handcuffs on his arms.

“Hope...” he moaned.

“I’m still wearing clothes.” She stated as she grabbed her g-spot vibrator and some lube.

She started to lube it up before showing Landon.

“Hope...” he moaned

“You can only watch. As I make myself cum.” She announced as she slid it inside her and turned it on with a soft moan.

“Hope! You’re going to fucking torture me. I can’t touch you or myself...just watch?” Landon moaned, pleading

“Yeah. That’s your punishment for losing.” She said, hiking up her skirt and spreading her legs wide, facing Landon as she moaned as she turned on the bunny ears too.

“Fuck! Feels so good, Landon.” She moaned as it hit all the right spots and vibrated inside her.

“You’re evil, Hope Mikaelson.” He groaned as he watched her face start to show her pleasure as the vibrations went on.

She sped the vibration up on the shaft.

“Fuck. Feels so good, my sexy phoenix. So fucking good.” She moaned as he watched her face move as various sensations hit her. Her face had moved into a ‘O’ shape for a bit.

This went on for a few minutes, moans coming from Hope and soft grunts from Landon.

He found that so fucking hot, if only he could touch her or himself.

“Gonna cum. Got to cum...” she moaned

“So hard. So freaking hard not to.” She moaned

“Hope. You’re going to make me ruin my jeans, love.” Landon whined.

“What? Did you want to touch me? Or better yet, be inside me instead of _this_?” She asked

“Yes!” He moaned back

“Too bad. You lost.” She moaned back as she felt her hips buck.

“I’m cuminggggg...” she moaned as her orgasm hit her and her face showed the extent of her pleasure.

Her head had thrown itself back as her eyes rolled back into her head.

“Fuck. Hope.” He moaned as he finished as well, in his jeans. A wet spot appeared on them.

She removed the vibrator from herself as she moved to remove his cuffs.

“Fuck me now, sexy phoenix.” She whispered into his ear.

He groaned.

Hope Mikaelson was _so_ evil and definitely going to be the death of him.


End file.
